The Guardian
by Crystal7
Summary: Another story about Princess Nefertiti. This is for you who have read my Memories and Princess of Egypt stories! Please R/R! (IT'S FINISHED!!!!!)
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian  
  
Chapter One  
  
How it All Began  
  
  
  
Nefertiti walked through the corridors. She felt lost. But she wasn't lost. She was at home. Home. Her home was a palace and she was a princess. But she didn't feel like a princess. Not these days anyway. Her father was always off doing one thing or another. She had no idea what he was up to.  
  
Since her mother's death last year he was continently busy. Doing one thing or another. She never saw him, sadly. But she kept her head held high. She had to remain a princess.  
  
"Princess!" Her father called.  
  
Nefertiti turned to him, "Yes?"  
  
"I hope you are ready to begin your lessons."  
  
Nefertiti cocked her head at him, "Lessons?"  
  
"Fighting lessons," The pharaoh reminded her.  
  
"Oh! Those lessons." Nefertiti had totally forgotten, "I forgot. Yes I suppose I am ready."  
  
The pharaoh patted her on the shoulder, "Good. Good. Princess this is your instructor, Anck-su-namun."  
  
Nefertiti tilted her head as a young woman entered the room. "You look very familiar."  
  
"Well she should," Seti replied, "She is the daughter of one of our servants. She's spent the last several years serving in one of our summer palaces."  
  
Nefertiti shook her head, "I'm sorry I just can't remember."  
  
Anck-su-namun shook her head, "No need to worry about it."  
  
"How does someone like you get into training royalty into combat anyway?"  
  
Anck-su-namun just shrugged, "I sort of fell into it."  
  
"I bet you did."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nefertiti brushed her long hair back. It had been another very long week full of training. She hated combat training and she hated Anck-su-namun. She was so… so… so… annoying.  
  
Her trainer had been very helpful and encouraging and Anck-su-namun had even been caring in her personal life but now she was just…. just… poking her nose where it didn't belong.  
  
She had been training for a full three months and her father was planning a tournament. She knew she was not ready to compete in front of people. But she would not let her father, or Anck-su-namun, know of that.  
  
She needed rest that was what she needed. A nice long week of rest. Of course, now that Anck-su-namun was training her that would never happen. She was not a lazy person just someone who was tired and needed a chance to recharge herself. She spent every waking moment of her life, since Anck-su- namun had come onto the scene, bouncing around and training.  
  
She threw open the doors to one of the balconies that overlooked the Nile River. "Your highness!" A male's voice exclaimed as he spun around.  
  
Nefertiti recognized the man. She could recognize him almost anywhere. "Imhotep! What are you doing here?"  
  
The high priest shrugged his broad shoulders, "Your father requested my presence here today."  
  
Nefertiti walked over by the bald man and placed rested her hands on the high railing, "Have you seen him yet?"  
  
Imhotep looked out at the river and gave a short, simple answer, "No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh, just Oh."  
  
Imhotep took the young girl by the shoulders and turned her to him, "What is it?"  
  
Nefertiti searched out his eyes, "What?"  
  
"Something is bothering you, I can tell."  
  
Nefertiti made a rude sounding noise and turned away from the man, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Your highness I have known you for many, many years. I can tell when something is bothering you."  
  
"Nothing is bothering me."  
  
Imhotep didn't believe her and let her know it.  
  
"Your out of your mind." The princess sneered, "I'm fine. So just leave me alone!" And she spun away from him and ran down the halls to her chambers. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardian  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Father's Wife  
  
  
  
Nefertiti threw the vase at her trainer, "You little whore!"  
  
Anck-su-namun ducked as the glass vase shattered against the wall, "Nefertiti let me explain."  
  
Nefertiti grabbed one of the table knives and chucked it at her, "Bitch!"  
  
Anck-su-namun spun around and grabbed the knife by the handle and it came flying towards her. "Your highness! Let me explain."  
  
But Nefertiti was all ready on the next object, an expensive glass statue from an Eastern country, and threw it at Anck-su-namun. "Lying tramp!"  
  
Anck-su-namun rolled across the floor to avoid being hit by the object, "Nefertiti STOP!" She screamed as she rushed at the princess and pinned her up against the wall, "Stop it!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Not until you let me explain!"  
  
Nefertiti glared at her. "Let me GO!"  
  
"NO! Let me explain."  
  
Nefertiti struggled her arm free and slammed it against Anck-su-namun's face, "NEVER!" And the princess spun on her heels and hurried out.  
  
Imhotep and Seti watched as Anck-su-namun ran after her student, "Nefertiti wait!"  
  
"Well I say that went well, considering." Imhotep offered.  
  
Seti gave his priest a puzzled look, "And just how do you figure that? Knowing my daughter she'll never let this go."  
  
Imhotep shrugged, "True. But she'll learn to deal with it. However, something has been bothering her."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"That day you summoned me here to ask for my religious guidance in your quest for a new wife, I noticed that something is bothering your daughter. I don't know what it is, however. She would not confide in me."  
  
"Perhaps it's the tournament. I think maybe I should postpone it, or even call it off. Let some steam run off my daughter first."  
  
The high priest couldn't agree more.  
  
***  
  
"Father don't even think about postponing the tournament!" Nefertiti cried, "I am ready."  
  
"I have no doubts about your talents, my child. I just think that with your present anger towards Anck-su-namun we should-"  
  
"Father," Nefertiti's voice dropped to a whisper, "I will behave myself. I will put my anger aside."  
  
The pharaoh sighed, "All right." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardian  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Tournament  
  
  
  
Nefertiti cracked her neck. Here I go. She thought. She would take down Anck-su-namun if it were the last thing she would ever do. She pulled the gold mask down, grabbed her weapons, and headed through the gold doors.  
  
Anck-su-namun walked through the doors next to her and the two turned to face each other in the center of the room. Her father clapped his hands and the two of them turned. Nefertiti was ready. She was more ready for this than she had been for anything else in her life.  
  
Her father singled the start of the fight. She matched Anck-su-namun's advances blow for blow. Left and right and back again. Anck-su-namun's leg slammed behind hers and she felt herself falling.  
  
She slammed into the floor and she heard the clapping of the small crowed that had gathered to watch. She pulled her mask up to stare at Anck-su- namun. Anck-su-namun took off her own mask, "Put your mask back on." She instructed. "It would be a shame to ruin that pretty face."  
  
Nefertiti jumped up and twirled the sticks in her hands before she advanced on her. She advanced hard but Anck-su-namun blocked all her blows and Nefertiti lost her weapons. Spotting the rack of large axes and such on the wall she flipped over and jumped up on the ledge.  
  
Anck-su-namun had an idea two and before long the two were at it again but Anck-su-namun won. Nefertiti glared at her old mentor. "You're learning quickly." Anck-su-namun observed. Then remembering the last time they had spoken she said, "I'll have to watch my back."  
  
Nefertiti glanced at the spear that pointed at her throat, "And I'll watch mine."  
  
The triumphant smile on Anck-su-namun's face faded.  
  
"Bravo!" The Seti cried, "Bravo. This competition has shown the great many talents of Anck-su-namun and Princess Nefertiti." Applause erupted in the room but Seti continued, "Who better to protect me than my future wife Anck-su-namun."  
  
Nefertiti bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something vile.  
  
"And my daughter will be the protector of the Bracelet of Anbuis." The pharaoh embraced his daughter, "Well done daughter."  
  
Nefertiti was so boiling angry she couldn't say a word but embrace her father. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardian  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Responsibilities  
  
Nefertiti gave the guards their orders and then turned and left them. She locked the door by turning the knob left then right then left again. She turned and walked back. What a bore. She got to protect a tiny bracelet while that little bitch Anck-su-namun got to protect her father. It would be his undoing for sure.  
  
She motioned to her bodyguards and climbed into her carriage. She was headed home. She was tired of waiting here and watching the bracelet. It wasn't going anywhere. Granted, it was her responsibility. But so was protecting her father, despite his arguments. "Lets go." She ordered.  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
The drive was along and tiring one but when they arrived she was thrilled. "Daughter." Seti said, "I knew you'd come."  
  
She hurried to embrace her father, "You did?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She grinned and hugged him tighter. "Its so good to be home. My responsibilities keep me busy."  
  
"I know. Busier than I had originally thought."  
  
Nefertiti pulled back, "What?"  
  
"Never mind. Come in. Anck-su-namun is anxious to speak to you."  
  
Nefertiti pulled back, "No. I will not talk to her."  
  
"Nefertiti. Do it for me." Seti ordered.  
  
Nefertiti sighed, "Only for you."  
  
But as it turned out she didn't have to find Anck-su-namun. Anck-su-namun was far too busy with wedding plans. Seti rubbed his daughter's shoulders, "Daughter there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Father?" She asked.  
  
"I am going away for a few days."  
  
"What!?"  
  
The pharaoh nodded, "I'm afraid so. Business in the country side."  
  
Nefertiti sighed, "You do what you must."  
  
The pharaoh agreed, "I'll see you in a few days." He kissed her forehead and was gone.  
  
***  
  
The days had passed slowly. She had avoided her father's future wife to all extents. She walked along the palace halls. She rested her hands on the railing in front of her. She looked out and spotted Imhotep. What was he doing here? He was never here when her father was not. She got her answer a moment later when Anck-su-namun entered.  
  
She turned her face away as they kissed. How could they!? She turned back and saw her father entered. She screamed towards the medja to go to her father. "NO!" She screamed as Imhotep sent the final blow to her father. She flipped over the railing and ran to her father just after Anck-su-namun took her life. She pulled her father's head into her hands, "Father? Oh gods, no!"  
  
But he was gone.  
  
"Your highness, who is responsible for this?" One medja asked.  
  
Nefertiti pursed her lips together, "Anck-su-namun and her lover…. Imhotep."  
  
The medja glanced at each other, "We will catch him."  
  
Nefertiti glared at them, "You had better. It is your responsibility to do so."  
  
The medja who had first spoken said, "Just as it is your responsibility to take the throne now."  
  
Nefertiti glanced up at him quickly, "What?" She had never thought about taking the throne. Even in all her years as the pharaoh's only child she had never thought about being on the throne. She nodded through her tears, "Of course." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardian  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Queen of Egypt  
  
Nefertiti gave a tired sigh. Her father had been dead for three years and she had been queen of Egypt for three years. She closed her eyes and turned to face her husband to be.  
  
This was it. Her wedding to the Prince of Palestine. He had been sent over to be her husband and thus become the pharaoh of Egypt. He could never replace her father and she had told him so.  
  
The new high priest offered a few words of wisdom before they began. She was not ready for this. She would never be ready but she needed to accept it. That was hardest part, accepting that her life was no officially over. Or just beginning.  
  
The prince was a nice enough person, sure, but she didn't love him. She would never love him. She never could love him, it wasn't possible for her to love him. She also wouldn't allow herself to fall into that trap. Not the way her parents had…  
  
"Lets get this done with." She said and thus the ceremony that changed her life forever began.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
